Besos
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Hima realiza una exhaustiva investigación sobre los besos y durante la búsqueda se topa con el buen tío Sai, ¿resolverá sus dudas o terminará peor? NaruHina Os


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Besos, la pequeña Hima quería saber que era un beso, sabía que era complicado, su mamá le había dicho que habían muchos tipos de besos, ella sólo conocía dos tipos de besos, los besos llenos de cariño que le daban a menudo su mami, su papi y su hermanito, e incluso sus muchos tíos y tías.

Los besos divertidos también los conocía, eran esos besos que le daba su papi en su pancita, esos besos traviesos que la hacían reír hasta reventar por las cosquillas de la barba en crecimiento de papá, eran sus favoritos cuándo estaba triste, pero era algo que no todos debían saber, sólo él.

A pasitos saltarines, lentos y juguetones avanzaba por la aldea, con una bolsita con la carita de Kurama y una libreta con una plumita infantil con una colita de zorrito en la parte superior, una verdadera belleza si es que le preguntaban a ella.

Cerca de la academia se encontró a su hermano, bueno, sólo lo vio a lo lejano, mas valía ocultarse antes de ser pillada por él, lo vio jugar nervioso con sus dedos, justo como lo hacía su madre cuándo papá le hacía algún regalo que se negaba a mostrar alegando que era vergonzoso mientras papá sonreía orgulloso y lleno de aprobación, sin embargo su hermanito no parecía haber entregado un regalo, estaba junto a una niña que no pudo reconocer, bueno, estaba, por que tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, su rubio hermanito había emprendido la huida.

Sacó su libretita y anotó algunas cosas que podrían ser o no entendibles, ella era una niña de seis años y la caligrafía no era su fuerte, pero vale, que era mucho mejor que varios niños de por ahí, ignoró el hecho de sentirse celosa por ver a su hermanito regalando sus besitos, infló sus mofletes y prometió cobrárselas después, por ahora se conformaba por escribir lo visto allí.

Regresó a sus andadas observando todo a su alrededor y ocultándose de uno que otro clon de su papá, pasó por el pequeño parque cerca de la torre central, se sentó a duras penas sobre la banca solitaria debajo de un sauce, movió sus pies atrás y adelante mientras comía un helado que había pedido muy amablemente a cuenta de su papi, observó a un par de chicos, gennis quizá, el chico sonrojado movía su cabello marrón de un lado a otro mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, Hima no entendía pero observaba todo lo que allí pasaba.

El chico tímido de mejillas arreboladas había colocado un beso tierno en la punta de la nariz de la chica bonita de ojitos brillantes, ella se había puesto tan roja que parecía un farol, justo como mamá cuándo papá la pillaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su gran espalda de papá trabajador y fuerte, la espalda de un héroe.

No dudó ni un poco en anotar mas cosas en su libreta de emojis del kazekage de edición limitada, misma que había obtenido del puesto secretamente oculto de la tía Temari que reía de forma desquiciada mientras se soplaba a la cara con los billetes obtenidos, anotó todos los detalles y bajó de la banca, recompuso su falda, arregló su cabello y siguió su camino.

Anduvo de un lado a otro por un rato mas, llegó al puesto de ramen, ese que tanto amaba papá, el Ichiraku, dónde mamá era la campeona y papá la imagen oficil, allí pidió uno grande de miso con un poco de puerco, lo hizo porque podía y porque si, privilegios de ser la niña de la campeona comelona, allí un nuevo y salvaje beso apareció, la hermana mayor Ayane depósito un beso en la frente del abuelo, mismo que había llegado apoyado de un bastón, Hima no pudo evitar anotar lo visto, intentaría darle a papi uno de esos, seguro que lo pondría muy feliz.  
Comió con gusto su gran tazón de ramen, los fideos y el caldo eran increíbles como siempre, el abuelo Teuchi había jugado un poco con ella después de comer, mientras que la hermana Ayane le había hecho algunas trencillas en su azulina melena, se había divertido con ambos y había aprendido un nuevo beso con ellos, era agradable estar allí, pero ella tenía una aventura que seguir.

Se despidió amorosa del abuelo y la hermana Ayane, saludó a algunos aldeanos y avanzó de nuevo por su camino, anduvo algún tiempo caminando de aquí y allá, un tramo largo para una niña de su edad, decidió que era bueno ir a visitar al tío Neji, pero antes un girasol era la mejor opción, seguro que al verla él sería muy feliz.

Llegó a la tienda de la tía Ino, el olor a flores lograba hacerla muy feliz, entró a la tienda y se sonrojó, la tía Ino tenía su boca puesta en la poca del tío Sai, no sólo eso, estaban abrazados y con las bocas puestas, muy puestas en la del otro, la tía Ino incluso lameteo el labio del tío Sai, ¿había algo malo con ellos?, ¿estaban enfermos?

«Quizá estén en celo» recordó ella haber oído de Kurama noches atrás, lo ignoró y decidió hablar para llamar la atención de los mayores chupadores de bocas ajenas, ¿era algún nuevo jutsu?

—Buenas tardes, Tía Ino, tío Sai -les saludó la menor-

—¡Ow, Hima! -saludó entusiasta la rubia mientras se avergonzaba y lamía sus propios labios-, ¿que pasa pequeña?

—Hola chaparrita -le saludó el tío pálido mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

—He venido por un girasol -respondió ella con toda seguridad-

—¿Irás a visitar a tu tío Neji? -preguntó enternecida la mayor-

—Sí, quisiera hablar un poco con él -respondió feliz-

—Te daré el girasol mas hermoso, uno perfecto para él

—¡Gracias, tía Ino!

—De nada mi corazón

La tía Ino fue al jardín trasero por un girasol, siempre hacía lo mismo cuándo sabía que era para el tío Neji, Hima por su parte observaba al tío Sai cuidar de algunas flores mientras sonreía de forma extraña, Hima no sabía si era lo mejor, papi dijo un día que ella aún no tenía edad para preguntar cosas a Sai, sin embargo se moría de curiosidad y no podría evitarlo, así que simplemente guiada por su alma aventurera y curiosa se dirigió al tío Sai, el de sonrisa bizarra y piel pálida.

—¿Tío? -dijo aún dudando un poco-

—¿Qué pasa, chaparrita? -dijo tan amable como siempre-

—¿Qué es lo que hacían la tía Ino y tú cuándo llegué?

—Oh, nos estábamos besando -dijo tranquilo sin dejar de arreglar algunos brotes-

—¿Eso es un beso?

—Lo es, es un beso de adultos -aclaró en calma-

—¿Los adultos chupan sus bocas? -dijo asqueada pero intrigada la menor-

—Si, labios y lengua, comúnmente después de muchos besos de adultos las personas terminan teniendo se... -Sai se detuvo en seco apenas sintió el aura de su esposa, quizá había revelado demasiada información para una niña-

—Mi niña -la llamó Ino que había desistido de buscar la mirada de su esposo, el muy cabrón no se giro de un centímetro, sólo tembló y volvió a lo suyo-, ¿de que hablabas con tu tío?

—De los besos de adultos con labio y lengua -dijo orgullosa apuntando su nuevo conocimiento cortesía del tío Sai-

—Son solo besos, escucha -la llamó a acercarse-, los besos en los labios solo se dan entre personas que se aman, una persona especial con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida, una persona que ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazón, alguien diferente a papá o mamá, a tu hermanito o amigos, un beso en los labios sólo puede ser entregado a la persona que amas y cuándo seas mayor

—¿Tú amas al tío Sai?

—Si, él es mi esposo, mi persona especial con quién tengo un hijo

—Por eso besaste sus labios

—Así es, es como tía Temari y tío Shikamaru, como tu papi y tu mami, por cierto, no son besos de labios o bocas, se llaman besos de amor -dijo la rubia con dulzura-

La pequeña Himawari escribió todo lo aprendido, tomó su girasol, se despidió de sus tíos y salió con rumbo al lugar de descanso del tío Neji, de camino reflexionó un poco, ella no había visto a sus papis darse esos besos de amor, ¿sus papis no se amaban?, imposible, ellos si se amaban, no podría ser de otra manera.  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué no habían besos de amor?, quizá no eran su persona especial, pero entonces, ¿como nacieron ella y su hermanito?, no había forma de nacer si ellos no eran su persona especial, quería saber que pasaba pero no lograba entender, nada tenía sentido, como se lo temía, el tema de los besos era complicado, quizá mas de lo que imaginó.

Llegó al lugar de reposo del tío Neji, dio sus respetos y entregó aquél bonito girasol, habló con él de muchas cosas evitando hablar de los besos de amor que no se daban sus papás, no quería preocupar al tío, mami decía que él siempre los cuidaba, así que debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras a fin de no darle mas trabajo.

Pasó mucho tiempo con él, era lindo cuándo una bonita ave llegaba a jugar con ella cada que iba a ver al tío Neji, una hermosa ave que al final del día se posaba sobre la tumba antes de cantar al ver el bonito girasol.

Se despidió del tío y la bonita ave con la promesa de pronto volver, caminó un poco cansada y triste, tenía miedo de que sus papis no se amaran, tan triste iba que no notó nada a su alrededor y por ende fue pillada, lo peor de todo fue que quien la pilló había sido su hermanito, mismo que le dio un sermón por andar sola y escaparse del colegio infantil, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a rastras, a lo lejos Inojin le saludaba sonriente con la mano en alto, gesto que no dudó en responder.

Cómo se lo imaginaba, su hermano lo llevó hasta lo torre Hokage, su madre estaría allí con la comida de papi, seguro que una buena le esperaba.

Boruto tenía la costumbre de entrar como pedro por su casa, sin tocar y con una patada, así entraron a la oficina, su hermanito dio un grito y salió corriendo dejándola a ella en el paraíso, su papi abrazaba a mami que estaba en sus piernas mientras chupaban sus bocas, bueno, mientras se daban un beso de amor, tuvo que sacar su libretita para recordar el nombre.

Papi y mami tenían sus ojitos cerrados mientras se abrazaban, papi acariciaba de forma suave la cintura de mami y ella acariciaba las mejillas por marquitas de papá, se sonreían sin separarse y ella habría amado ver mas pero su hermanito le cubrió los ojos mientras gritaba algo sobre que ya iban de nuevo e inocencias perdidas.

—¡Que romántico! -había gritado finalmente al safarse de las garras de su paranoico hermano-

—¡¿Hima?! -se escuchó las voces de papá y mamá-

Hima saltó a los brazos de ambos, estaba tan feliz, después de todo ellos si eran su persona especial, después de todo si se daban besos de amor, al final sus papis si se amaban.

Hima fue abrazada por los fuertes brazos de papi que le llenó el rostro de muchos besos, mami la abrazó después y dio muchos besos también, mami era muy cálida, Hima por su parte, colocó un beso en la frente de su héroe y papá, uno mas sobre la frente de su heroína y mamá, el beso de los hijos a papis, el beso del siempre te amaré papi, mami.

Durante su gran abrazo Boruto se coló con el rostro rojo, los cachetes inflados, ceño fruncido y exigiendo amor.

Hima rió al sentirse apachurrada por el amor de toda su familia, lo disfrutaría por ahora, mas tarde seguro que sería reprendida, pero valía la pena a fin de saber mas de los besos, porque gracias a ello supo de los besos mas especiales, los besos de amor.

* * *

 **Holiiii... Les traje nuevo OS, espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, mes amo y llevo en mi corazón.**

 **Besitos ❤**


End file.
